capitulo VII El destino no deseado
by mayritamia1419
Summary: CORAZONES UNIDOS Introducción Entre 2016 - 2017 la autora Mayra Mía Tejedo Rojas publicó una magnifica historia basado en Candy. Esta obra rinde homenaje a la hermosa y tierna historia de amor entre Candy y Terry, dándole el final que todos deseamos verlos juntos para siempre, además ingresar una nueva historia de amor jamás contada entre Aurora Grandchester y Stear Cornwel


**Capítulo VII**

 **El destino no deseado**

Han pasado varios meses Candy estaba trabajando en el hospital de Chicago donde Natal le cuenta sobre su matrimonio con el doctor Reinaldo Dual que se había realizado el 24 de enero de 1917, pero querían tener hijos pero no podía por su avanzada edad

Candy: ¿Quieres tener hijos?

Natal: si quiero todos queremos ser madres en algún momento

Candy (sonriendo): entiendo además mi familia y yo te queremos mucho y en el hogar de poni puedes adoptar niños

Natal: gracias, pero mi esposo quiere un bebe recién nacido

Candy: eso será bien difícil pero me comprometo decirte si abandonan a un bebe recién nacido

Natal: gracias Candy por ser tan generosa

Las 2 amigas saliendo del hospital se fueron a la casa de los Dual para darle la gran enorme noticia al doctor Reinaldo

Candy: hola doctor

Doctor Reinaldo: hola Candy ¿Qué sorpresa tu visita?

Candy: Natal le contara una noticia que le agradare

Doctor Reinaldo: ¿de verdad mi amor?

Natal: si

Doctor Reinaldo: ¿Cuál es la noticia?

Natal: que Candy nos ayudara a avisarnos si abandonan un bebe recién nacido

Candy: será difícil pero no pierdan las esperanzas

Doctor Reinaldo: gracias por tu generosidad Candy

Candy: de nada, bueno les dejo para que disfrute

Doctor Reinaldo: gracias, por favor acompaña a la señorita Candy

Empleada doméstica: enseguida patrón mientras natal daba un gran abrazo a Candy y se retiraron

La empleada , acompaño a la señorita Candy hasta la puerta mientras que Candy va a la gran mansión de chicago de los Andley , todos estaban presente ahí

Albert: hola Candy ¿Por qué vienes tan triste?

Candy: es que mi amiga Natal quiere tener hijos pero no puede

Annie: qué pena

Patty: Candy hay algo que tienes que saber

Candy: ¿Qué pasa?

Archie: Eliza esta embrazada de su amante Pool

Annie: para el colmo no quiere criar a su hijo y dice que desea hablar contigo

Candy: esa mujer está loca no tiene corazón ni para su propio hijo

Patty: si estas en lo cierto pero me da tristeza que Eliza sea así

Candy: al menos me la dará a mí y les daré a mis amigos

para que lo críen

Patty: me alegra

Mientras tanto Terry Grandchester estaba feliz que al fin Susana continuaría su vida lejos de él y pudiera encontrar la felicidad al lado de la mujer que ama

María Alejandra y Susana se fueron a las tiendas para comprar ropas , empezaron a probarse los vestidos al salir Susana se desmaya, la pobre de María Alejandra estaba asustada empezó a tomar un carruaje y el chofer le ayudo a cargar Susana donde se dirigieron a la mansión de los Grandchester

Terry: ¿Qué paso con Susana?

María Alejandra: no lo sé, aun estábamos terminando de comprar pero de repente se desmayo

La señora Marlow empezó a gritar a María Alejandra y golpearla llorando y diciendo_ ¿Qué paso con mi hija?

María Alejandra (empezó a desesperase) solo dijo_ cálmese yo tampoco se, ella se desmayó pero ahorita busco a Arturo

La princesa se fue en busca de Arturo

Terry: tranquilícese, yo también estoy preocupado por Susana pero todo hay solución

Señora Marlow: no seas un hipócrita tú lo que deseas es que mi hija se muera

Terry: cállese usted no sabe lo que habla yo también quiero a Susana como mi amiga y aunque usted no lo crea deseo que sea feliz

El señor Granchester y sus 3 hijos salieron para ver que está ocurriendo

Terry: Susana se desmayó padre

Señor Grandchester: avisaron al doctor

Terry: si María Alejandra está en busca al doctor Arturo de la Barrera

Estrella Grandchester (tercera hija del duque de Grandchester) dijo_ entonces no hay de qué preocuparse el medico lo salvara

Richard Grandchester (segundo del duque de Grandchester) si Arturo es un gran médico y la salvara

Ángel Grandchuster (ultimo hijo del Duque de Grandchester) debemos tener fe en Dios es importante, eso nos enseña en nuestro real colegio San Pablo

Terry (con una carcajada): así hermano, que bien

Ángel Grandchester: no te permito que y

te burles de mi

Esthrella Grandchester: no es para tanto Terry nunca va a cambiar el siempre será ateo

Los 3 hermanos se retiraron

María Alejandra se apareció con el doctor Arturo de la Barrera y acudieron a la habitación de Susana

Los familiares se quedaron afuera dentro de la revisión de Susana el doctor se dio cuenta que era síntomas de un embarazo y con el dolor de su corazón tenía que decirle Susana que está embarazada porque él sabía que el hijo no era de Arturo porque aún no habían tenido relaciones

(El doctor salió para darle la noticia a Terry)

María Alejandra: ¿Qué pasa con Susana?

Doctor Arturo: la señorita Susana está esperando un hijo de Terrence.-

Terry : si tuve relaciones con Susana antes de ser operada ..pero jamás pensé q iba a suceder.. dijo Terry ,agarrándose la cabeza con preocupación.

La señora Marlow al escuchar las palabras de Terry golpea a su yerno diciendo_ ahora entiendo porque Susana se desilusiono contigo

Duque de Grandchester: hablare con Susana porque se trata de la vida de mi nieto y no lo voy a abandonar

Señora Marlow: no se preocupe yo sabré como sacar adelante a mi hija

Terry: también es mi responsabilidad y hare todo lo posible por no separarme de mi hijo así sea hombre o mujer no quiero que pase lo mismo que yo, es mi hijo y le daré todo mi amor

María Alejandra: es una lástima, por el bien del niño tendrán que estar juntos

Terry: no voy a fallar a Arturo y Susana

Doctor Arturo: no hay problema, yo tratare de olvidarla

Terry: de ninguna manera iremos a hablar con Susana

Doctor Arturo: yo también iré a hablar con Susana

Terry: claro que si

(Los dos hombres acudieron al dormitorio de Susana)

Susana (al mirar los 2 hombres) dijo_ Terry yo

Terry: no digas nada Susana, me hare cargo de mi hijo

Susana: gracias Terry

Arturo: no tengo nada que hacer aquí

Susana: espera Arturo

Arturo: dime

Susana: lo siento mucho Arturo pero será mejor sepáranos (dijo alegremente consigo misma )

Terry: no se separen y luchen por su amor, así yo luchare por el mío

María Alejandra entra al cuarto diciendo _ Terry necesito hablar contigo a solas

Terry: está bien

(María Alejandra y Terry se dirigen al centro de estudio para hablar en privado)

No puedes dejar a Susana por el hijo que espera_ dijo la princesa tristemente

Terry: hermanita yo no amo a Susana

María Alejandra **: lo sé, pero te has puesto a pensar que tú sufriste por no tener a tus padres juntos cuando te enteraste que Eleanor era tu madre como reaccionaste, además ese niño no merece sufrir**

Terry: tal vez tienes razón

María Alejandra: **es probable que estén casado hasta que él bebe crezca y puedas contarle las cosas como sucedió**

 **Terry al pensar por su hijo hablo con Susana y planearon quedarse juntos por el bien del bebe para que no sufra**

 **Susana termino su relación con Arturo y en el fondo de su corazón estaba más feliz de lo que creía porque ahora por el bien de del niño Terry tendrá que quedarse toda la vida a su lado**

Susana planea una conversación con Terry

Susana: estoy tan feliz de que te quedes a mi lado

Terry: ¿Cómo?, no confundas las cosas si lo hago es por el niño que esperas

Susana: ya sé que es por el niño, pero con el tiempo me amaras

Terry: por lo que veo no estás enamorada de Arturo

En ese momento **Susana no sabía que responder pero trato de ser lo más posible para fingir diciendo_ estas equivocado, yo amo a Arturo pero si te digo que con el tiempo me amaras es por el bien del niño, además tengo fe en que ambos podríamos enamorarnos**

 **Las palabras fingidas de Susana convenció a Terry su hipocresía de estar enamorada de Arturo, que solo lo hace por su hijo, pero no es así, aunque el actor pensaba en enamorarse ahora de su esposa por el bien del niño que espera pero se le haría difícil**

 **Por otra parte el doctor Arturo creía que el amor de Susana hacia él es sincero pero decidió olvidarla porque era imposible que esa mujer sea suya**

 **La señora Marlow quien era más inteligente se había dado cuenta que Susana no está enamorada de Arturo** , así que decidió planificar una conversación

Señora Marlow: ¿Cómo te sientes hija?

Susana: maravillosamente feliz

Señora Marlow: ¿no estas triste por Arturo? (pregunto sabiendo la respuesta)

Susana **: no, porque nunca estuve enamorada de Arturo, solo finji para tener suerte en el amor pero ahora que quede embarazada, Terrence va tener que quedarse toda la vida a mi lado y aprenderá a amarme por el bien del niño**

Señora Marlow: **eres mucho más inteligente de lo que creí, sabía muy bien que nunca estuviste enamorada de Arturo y sabes manipular las cosas para que la gente te crea**

Susana_ por eso soy actriz (dijo alegremente)

Mientras tanto Candy se dirigió a la recamara de Eliza a reclamarle diciendo_ ¿porque no quieres criar a tu hijo?

Eliza: no me gustan los niños

Señora Leagan: mi hija necesita estar bella para las fiestas

Candy: ya veo que no tienen corazón

Neil: te quedaras con el niño y le llevaras al hogar de poni para que le adopten

Candy: se lo daré a una familia que si desean tener hijos

Eliza: gracias

 **Candy se sintió muy feliz porque el niño que espera Eliza ira en buenas manos, tendrá la familia que merece**

 **Pero por otro lado no entendía como una mujer como Eliza no puede tener corazón para la gente y ni siquiera para su propio hijo**

 **Que lo único que Candy sentía por Elisa es lastima por ser una mujer sin moral y malos sentimientos**

En ese momento Candy fue a la mansión de los Dual para contarles la gran noticia que les agradara, la empleada Doris llevo a la sala a Candy

Hola hija _ saludo el doctor Reinaldo Dual

¿Por qué estás tan alegre?_ pregunto Natal

Porque tengo una gran noticia, como me dijiste que querían un bebe recién nacido. Eliza abandonara a su hija en mis manos_ comenzó a decir Candy_ en cuanto nazca él bebe de Eliza les entregare a ustedes para que lo adopten_ afirmo

La mejor noticia que he escuchado, si mi hijo es hombre se llamara Bryan si es mujer se llamara Sofía_ afirmo

¿Sofía? Qué lindo nombre_ afirmo Candy alegremente

Gracias_ afirmo Natal

Candy se quedó alegremente porque el niño que abandonara Eliza tendrá una hermosa familia

 **Mientras tanto Terry empezó a aceptar su destino de quedarse con Susana por el bien de su hijo que está dispuesto a cualquier sacrificio de hacer feliz a Susana por el bien del bebe que espera**

Continuara

…


End file.
